1. Field
A laundry treating apparatus is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Typically, laundry treating apparatuses include a dryer to dry laundry and a washing machine to wash the laundry. The washing machine uses a detergent to wash laundry, and is generally provided with a detergent storage device into which the detergent is introduced.
Hereinafter, a conventional detergent storage device will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a conventional laundry treating apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional laundry treating apparatus 1 may include a cabinet 10 that forms an external appearance of the laundry treating apparatus 1 and provided with a door 12 through which laundry may be introduced, a tub 20 provided in the cabinet 10 to contain washing water, a drum 30 rotatably provided in the tub 20 to accommodate the introduced laundry, a water supply device 40 with valve to supply washing water to the tub 20, and a drainage device 60 to discharge the washing water after completion of washing. Such a laundry treating apparatus may be provided with a detergent storage device 50 to simultaneously introduce washing water and a detergent into the tub 20 and the drum 30 to improve the effect of washing of the laundry by the drum 30.
The detergent storage device 50 may be provided with a detergent introduction portion 52 formed in the shape of a drawer partially withdrawable in a forward direction from the laundry treating apparatus 1. When detergent is placed in the withdrawn detergent introduction portion 52 and then the detergent introduction portion 52 is placed back in the detergent storage device 50, the detergent may be supplied to the tub 20 and the drum 30 together with washing water, and the laundry may be washed by the drum 30.
The detergent storage device 50 may be located at one side of an upper portion of the laundry treating apparatus 1. Accordingly, a user must uncomfortably lift the detergent up to the upper portion of the laundry treating apparatus 1 to introduce the detergent into the detergent introduction portion 52.
In recent years, a prop to support a lower surface of the laundry treating apparatus 1 has sometimes further been provided to increase a height of a position of a clothing introduction port (specifically, the door 12). However, adding a prop to the laundry treating apparatus 1 may further heighten the position of the detergent introduction portion, thereby increasing user inconvenience.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.